Worst Hangover
by kikyo22
Summary: After a night out, he wakes up somewhere strange.


The sun was streaming in through the barely closed curtains. Unfortunately for him he rolled right into the path of the sunlight. A groan emanated from his parched throat. He felt the soft and smooth sheets rub on skin. Wait a minute. Soft and sheets? What was surrounding him? He cracked an eye open and looked around. First off, he noticed he wasn't in his apartment. He was in a bedroom surrounded by black and red. He moved a little bit more and noticed the sheets were silk and cool, which felt good on his warm skin. There was a closet in the corner; an open door he assumed was the bathroom; a dresser; and a chair. As his eyes met the light he let out an even louder groan than clutched his head. It felt like he just got his ass kicked by Al when he was a seven foot tall suit of armor. Ed rolled away from the sunlight and closed his eyes.

As he was laying there it felt like the room was spinning. For the love of all things holy, his eyes were closed! Why is the room spinning? All of a sudden a feeling in his stomach hit him like a ton of bricks. Luckily he was facing the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He threw open the lid of the toilet and started vomiting. It was the most awful taste he had ever experienced. It was burning everything it touched coming back up. As he was vomiting he felt someone pull back his hair. He wasn't concern with whom at the moment; he was just trying to empty out what he could out of his stomach. When he was finish his head was pounding worse than before. It felt like something was trying to burn his esophagus to shreds and his mouth had a horrible taste on top of being extremely dry now. He sat back with a loud groan. He could feel his bangs sticking to his forehead from all the sweating he was doing. He felt the person let go of the rest of his hair as he continue looking in the toilet. He was hoping nothing else was going to come up at the moment.

"You probably feel worse now. We need to get some fluid in you." A familiar voice told him. Ed wanted to make a scathing comment but his head was in such a fog he couldn't think of one at the moment. "Come on. Let's get you some water."

Ed could feel himself being hefted off the floor. He stood there for a moment and swayed. When he looked over he saw why the voice was familiar. It belonged to the bastard Colonel now turned bastard General, Roy Mustang. Ed groaned again. He would never live this down. His former commanding officer, now turned friend, will seriously make fun of him for months to come. Not only does he more than likely look rough but now Mustang had held his hair for him while he vomited. Somebody just kill him now.

Mustang threw an arm around Ed's waist and one of Ed's arms around his neck as they made their way from the bathroom to the kitchen. Mustang deposited Ed in the closet chair and proceeded to the fridge to prepare a cup of iced water. He fixed the cup of water and pushed it in Ed's covered face. Ed somehow managed to have his elbows on his knees, cover his face with his hands, leaning forward, and not fall out of the chair. "Here. Drink this slowly."

Ed took the offered glass. He looked at Mustang miserably and said thanks. He started to sip the proffered water slowly as instructed. "Okay. What the hell last happened last night?" He asked softly when he had some moisture back into his mouth.

"Well you got drunk, Edward. I think that was the goal of the team except Hawkeye." Mustang chuckled a little at this. "Let's just say it involved seven shots."

Ed paled at this revelation. Seven shots?! He briefly remembered three of the shots but not the rest of them. Oh crap! Did he say anything weird? Did he do anything weird? He could not remember. About that time his stomach made it know it did not like the water he was drinking. He sat the glass down and stumbled quickly back to the bathroom. He didn't think he would make it all the way back down the hall to Mustang's master bathroom, so he detoured to the guest one since he knew exactly where that one was. All that came up this time was the water and a little bit of bile. At least it wasn't the liquor like the first time.

He flushed the toilet and went back down the hall to Mustang's bed. He didn't ask if could commandeer the bed again nor did he care that he didn't. If Mustang had a problem with it then that was just it. His problem. He covered his head back up with the covers and started to roll back and forth on the bed. He was so miserable! "Please someone kill me. Make this stop." He groaned out while he was still rolling around.

Mustang stood in the doorway with the cup of iced water and just chuckled. "Well it's called a hangover. We need to get some fluid in you; otherwise you are going to continue to feel miserable. Plus judging how you are acting, it's apparently the worst hangover you have ever had."

"It's the only hangover I've ever had. It'll probably be the last one because I'm never going to drink again." Ed stopped rolling around for a moment and got a thoughtful expression. After taking the glass of ice water and taking a sip from Mustang he stated, "I may not ever drink again."

Mustang laughed at this. "It's not the end of the world. We all have had one or two before. Let's just say you probably won't drink again." Mustang looked at Ed and smiled.

After taking a drink of the water, Ed tilted the glass toward Mustang with a grin on his face. "At least not until next weekend."


End file.
